Parts of Her
by MethodicWays
Summary: Bonnie/Klaus & Bonnie/Damon One-Shot. Takes place after "Murder of One" all of them are affected by what happened. I wanted to explore potential romantic feelings but it's mostly angst.


**Parts of her**

**Characters:** Bonnie/Damon Bonnie/Klaus

**Category:** Angst

"You Bother Me" (Klaus POV)

"_You_ bother me," Klaus could hear her words ringing in his head long after he'd driven away from Mystic Falls. He didn't know why the witch's words bothered him. In truth, he'd never seen witches as any more than a means to an end. His mother was a witch and she was a deceitful woman, so he'd always had a healthy distrust of them. But he sensed something in Bonnie, something deeper. Darker.

Lately, he'd been preoccupied with Caroline. Her light, her effervescence was like a candle flame, drawing him closer. But in Bonnie there was a well of strength. It wasn't a flame; it was a fire.

He pulled into a motel. Since he was a hybrid, he wasn't tired but he was keyed up. Rebekah choosing to stay, Finn's death, and Bonnie's words were like Ping-Pong balls bouncing around in his head.

Klaus quickly compelled the desk clerk and headed to his room. It was a shitty motel but it would serve for his purposes. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes trying to conjure up pictures of Caroline's blue eyes but images of Bonnie's hazel eyes wet with tears kept getting in the way. He could see that powerful fire in her eyes and he wondered what she would look like when she was fueled by desire instead of anger. He wondered what it would feel like to taste her full lips and let his hands run down her curves. What would happen when that fire caught hold consuming her?

* * *

"You Need to Have a Little Faith in Yourself" (Bonnie's POV)

Bonnie finally picked herself off the ground. "Have a little faith in yourself," Klaus had said. He might be a psychopath but he was right. Ever since she'd gotten involved with these vampires things had been happening _to_ her. It was as if she'd forgotten how much power she could wield.

Klaus might be crazy but he was also powerful and ruthless. Nothing just _happened_ to him. How many times had they thought they were outsmarting him only to find out he was five steps ahead?

"You need to have a little faith in yourself, Bonnie."

She could hear his silky, lilting English wash over her. It had been so long since she'd had faith in anything. She'd believed her powers were a gift until she lost her Grams and now her powers had driven her mother away. Her mother couldn't deal with her loss of power and Bonnie couldn't come to terms with how much power she had, because ultimately, her power never seemed to seemed to help, it only destroyed.

Once she'd had faith in Jeremy. For a brief moment, it seemed like they could withstand all the supernatural shenanigans but even that didn't last. Elena had sent him away for his own safety but Klaus still found him.

And Elena. Bonnie had thought their friendship was unshakeable but now she didn't know if she could look her in the eye. She knew the body count on the Gilbert side was as bad as the Bennett's but what her head knew and her heart felt were two different things.

"You're too emotional, Bonnie," Klaus had said. He was right. She was too emotional. She needed to be able to turn it off. To turn away. Not run like her mother but tap into whatever well of strength allowed the vampires to act and not feel. She'd held it together in that briefly in that room. Long enough to do what Klaus wanted but she couldn't allow herself to just be a pawn in this game. She had to be a player.

Bonnie picked herself up off the ground. She was tired of being there.

* * *

"Just Get Me Out of Here" (Damon's POV)

She said, "just get me out of here" but her eyes said, "I can't." In that moment, Damon knew. The Bonnie they all counted on was just a girl and her heart was broken. He had broken her.

It seemed like an easy decision at the time. Stop Esther to save Elena. To stop Esther they had to break the Bennett line. It was either Bonnie or her mother. Elena could forgive him for Abby but never Bonnie. Having looked into Bonnie's eyes, he realized there was someone else's forgiveness he needed.

And there was the crux of it all. There was always a better choice that could have been made. Always something that should have been done differently. And there was an infinite lifetime to regret.

Damon took another sip of his scotch, swirling the liquid around his tongue. He'd somehow thought of Bonnie as invincible. Not physically but emotionally. There was something about her anger. He'd been on the receiving end of it often enough to see how it fueled her. But in that moment, hanging from the ceiling half-conscious, he could see how broken Bonnie was and how fragile she'd been.

It was easier to laugh it off or be sarcastic about it with someone else but he couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't laugh in his own face. He took a final swig from his glass of scotch and threw the glass across the room.

"Go on, help him," Klaus had whispered to Bonnie. He'd looked at her. Wondering, hoping, but knowing he didn't deserve her help. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. And he wasn't going to ask for it.

* * *

"Go On Help Him" (Bonnie's POV)

She had wanted to until Klaus reminded her of what he'd taken. Damon had taken not just her mother but Elena, Caroline, Jeremy. And he never apologized, never regretted it. She looked into Damon's ice blue eyes and she saw every person she'd lost to this supernatural war.

Sometimes, briefly, she saw the Damon people spoke of. The Damon who cared, who would move heaven and hell to protect his brother, to save Elena, no matter the collateral damage. But too often that damage wound up at Bonnie's feet.

"Go on, help him," Klaus had whispered seductively and she'd looked at Damon hanging there, tortured, bruised, broken and he looked every inch how she felt. And she wanted to help him but she'd didn't know how to help herself.


End file.
